criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Machines
Age of Macines is the fifty-fourth case of Criminal Case and the fifty-fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Gearheart Central, appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot After the explosion at Titan Inc, the player and Lydia quickly ran to the building to see if anyone got caught in the explosion. Josiah joined up with them and they decided to check the foyer. Upon arriving there they discovered not one, but three people; secretary Tess Conrad, roboticist Xiomara Blackwell, and scuba diver Mimi Labarge. After checking they discovered Xiomara and Mimi were still alive, but hurt badly. Tess wasn't so lucky however, as she was dead before they got there. After sending Mimi and Xiomara to the hospital, the team swore to find whoever was responsible for blowing up the building. They began by suspect Titan Inc CEO Michael Woodleigh, inventor Selena Harrison, Michael's son Zackary Woodleigh and firewoman Jane Riddle. Later on while they were searching around the rubble, they discovered there was still someone underneath the rocks. They managed to move the rubble, only to discover the person underneath was Xiomara's robot Har-Monia. Surprised at her activation, the team spoke to her only to discover she saw someone grabbing the bombs from a nearby warehouse owned by the company. The team continued their investigation there only to add Judge Dexter Blackwell to their suspect list. Along the way, the discovered that Jane and Tess were old acquaintances from college who had a falling out because Tess was doing better than her. Michael had been getting fed up with Tess' attitude towards his plans for the company and was planning on firing her, and Zackary blamed the victim for a job transfer that would allow him to work with the company's tech. Later on the team got word that Xiomara wanted to see them at the hospital. When they arrived there, Xiomara informed them she didn't have much time left as her injuries were too severe. But she was aware that Har-Monia was active and was worried the black market would try to steal her on top of the rest of the company's inventions. With her final breath, she tells them to protect her last creation, and after the team assures her they will, she passes away. With 2 now dead, the team became more determined that ever to find the killer. They learned along the way that Har-Monia had been sneaking out of the lab against her creator's orders, and was threatened by Tess. Meanwhile, Selena was getting mad at Titan Inc for not accepting her work, while Judge Blackwell had gotten into an argument with his sister about their different lifestyles. At the end of it all, the team arrested Zackary for the bombing and murders. Though he tried to deny it, Zackary eventually gave in and said they should've listened to him. He confirmed he was a part of the black market, and took a job with his father's company so he could get access to their top secret tech, which the black market intended to sell internationally for a high price. He also brought up how he didn't care whether or not anyone got caught in the explosion, belittling the three women who were caught in the blast for being stupid. The team then sent him off to trial, where Judge Malone said she was sickened at Zackary's crimes. Zackary talked back saying despite his failure, they won't stop until the city is their's. For his crimes, Judge Malone sentenced the young man to life in prison. Following Zackary's trial, the team confronted him in prison to follow up on the black market's plans. Though he informed them he was burning their plans, they managed to figure out they had plans for the financial center of Warrenville, Market Zone. After discussing it with Mayor Solomon, the team decided to finish things up in Gearheart Central so they could move on. Meanwhile, Judge Blackwell informed them he hadn't received his sister's will with her belongings. After recovering it, they discovered the victim planned to leave Har-Monia with the team to serve as their new tech expert. Knowing full well it was her creator's plans, Har-Monia agreed to assist knowing the people they were after were also responsible for Xiomara's death. Sonia became relieved she could finally go back out into the field again, and Har-Monia was glad to work with the team. With everything done and with Michael Woodleigh's thanks for stopping the market's attacks on his company, the team began preparations to head to Market Zone. In another part of town, a shadowy figure is seen raving about how their plan is falling apart at the seams. With their plans to swipe Titan Inc's technology foiled, they decide its time to call in an old favor to deal with the meddling team once and for all... Summary Victim *'Tess Conrad' (Caught in the building explosion) *'Xiomara Blackwell' (Died later from explosion injuries) Murder Weapon *'Explosives' Killer *'Zackary Woodleigh' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in mechanics *This suspect plays chess *This suspect does crosswords Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a grease stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in mechanics *This suspect plays chess *This suspect does crosswords Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in mechanics *This suspect plays chess *This suspect does crosswords Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a grease stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in mechanics *This suspect plays chess *This suspect does crosswords Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays chess Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a grease stain Suspect's Profile *This suspect has knowledge in mechanics *This suspect plays chess Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a grease stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in mechanics *The killer plays chess *The killer does crosswords *The killer is less than 150 lbs *The killer has a grease stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed Foyer (Clues: Tess's Body, Xiomara Blackwell, Mimi Labarge, Torn Pieces, Trap Door) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in mechanics) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: CEO's Badge; New Suspect: Michael Woodleigh) *Ask Michael about the explosion *Examine Locked Trap Door (Results: Door Opened) *Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Faded Blueprints, Locked Cabinet, Book, Gas Canister) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Results: Cabinet Unlocked; New Suspect: Selena Harrison) *Ask Selena why she was hiding underground *Examine Book (Results: Technology for Dummies; New Suspect: Zackary Woodleigh) *Interrogate Zackary about his whereabouts prior to the explosion *Examine Faded Blueprints (Results: Building Schematics) *Analyze Building Schematics (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Examine Gas Canister (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: Jane Riddle) *Ask Jane why she didn't tell the rest of the firefighters about the lab *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Har-Monia why she's activated (Profile Updated: Har-Monia plays chess) *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Report, Crate, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Report (Results: Report on Black Market; New Suspect: Dexter Blackwell) *Talk to Judge Blackwell about his presence at the warehouse (Profile Updated: Dexter has knowledge in mechanics and plays chess) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Diploma) *Ask Jane why she vandalized the victim's diploma (Profile Updated: Jane has knowledge in mechanics and plays chess) *Examine Crate (Results: List) *Analyze List (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer does crosswords) *Investigate Stairway (Clues: Portfolio, Clipboard) *Examine Victim's Clipboard (Results: Brown Crumbs) *Analyze Brown Crumbs (9:00:00) *Ask Zackary why he destroyed the victim's clipboard (Profile Updated: Michael plays chess; Zackary plays chess and does crosswords) *Examine Portfolio (Results: Plans) *Ask Michael about his plans for Titan Inc. (Profile Updated: Michael has knowledge in mechanics and does crosswords; Zackary has knowledge in mechanics) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Shelves of Machinery (Clues: Security Camera, Weird Machine, Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Xiomara's Phone) *Confront Judge Blackwell about her argument with his sister (Profile Updated: Dexter does crosswords) *Examine Note (Results: Message to Titan Inc) *Confront Selena about her angry message (Profile Updated: Selena has knowledge in mechanics and plays chess and does crosswords; Jane does crosswords) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Security Camera (6:00:00) *Ask Har-Monia why she was outside the lab last night (Profile Updated: Har-Monia has knowledge in mechanics and does crosswords) *Investigate Conveyer Belt (Clues: Bomb, Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Detonator) *Analyze Detonator (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs less than 150 lbs) *Examine Bomb (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Future is Here (6/6)! The Future is Here (6/6) *Confront Zack on any future plans for the market *Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Burning Barrel) *Examine Burning Barrel (Results: Map of Warrenville) *Analyze Map of Warrenville (9:00:00) *Ask Mayor Solomon about Market Zone (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Judge Blackwell about his sister's passing *Investigate Destroyed Foyer (Clues: Rubble) *Examine Rubble (Results: Will) *Analyze Xiomara's Will (6:00:00) *Ask Har-Monia if she wants to join the team (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Robot Parts) *Examine Robot Parts (Results: Computer Chips) *Install the chips into Har-Monia (Rewards: Robot Mask) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Gearheart Central Cases (Warrenville)